Destiny
by The-Goddess-of-Fire
Summary: This is a story of Renesmee. Except she isn't Renesmee anymore; she is Destiny, a girl that is all-too-like Bella. It seems like a different story other than twilight at first, but it gets there!


_**Destiny**_

As my mom drove me to school on the first day of my sophomore year, I had a weird memory in my head about a conversation my mom and I had had a long time ago.

"Mom, why do we have to leave _tomorrow?_ Why can't we just wait a couple of weeks? I mean, we have plenty of time." I had said.

"Because, Destiny. Jared isn't comfortable being away from his sister for very long. She is terribly sick and needs his constant care and attention." She insisted.

I sighed, "Okay. I understand." I gave up trying to tell her.

Now, as my mom drove our green PT Cruiser to Eureka High, I wondered if Jared's sister was even real. I mean, he went to see her a _lot_. I wonder if he even has a sister. I couldn't help but getting a bad feeling about Jared. My mom had divorced my dad, Ryan about two years ago. Now she had Jared. Jared was nice and good-looking and had a good job, house and car and everything. I just couldn't help feeling uneasy around him, like some magnetic aura was swirling around him and was always set to negative, while my mom was positive and me and my little sister, Maily, were negatives. So he drew my mom near but pushed all the negatives away.

We got to my school and I got out of the car. "Mom?" I said, "Do you- I mean, are you in love with Jared?" I asked lamely.

"What? What a weird question. O f course I'm in love with him. If I wasn't, I would never have brought you and your sister all the way to Eureka, California. That would be… well, just plain mean!" She said half-jokingly.

I relaxed a little. Only a little. "Okay, I believe you."

"What's up with that question? Why did you ask me that?" She wondered.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't trust him," I said.

"Why would you ever not trust him?" She pressed.

I avoided her question. "Mom, I have to go. We'll talk more later. Love you." I turned around and started for the gate.

"Love you. Bye, hun." She said, she sounded uneasy.

…

The day went by pretty quickly. All of my classes were generally easy. None of the teachers made me introduce myself or anything (thank goddess). They only asked a few things about me, and they didn't make me tell the entire class, just them. I found that kind of weird, though. Why did my teachers want to know a few choice things about me? They only asked me three questions each, the _same_ questions each. The first one was where I moved from, which I replied, Chicago. The second one was my ethnicity, which I replied, mostly Italian, but I am partly Translvanian. For some reason, they were slightly shocked by that. Then they asked what religion I was, and I said Athiest. _God gave up on me a long time ago,_ I told myself silently.

Other than the wierd teachers, it was a pretty good day. I made a friend in my Chemistry class. Her name was Amber. She only sat next to me but we really connected. She was sort of on the same wavelength as me. We started finishing eachothers sentences, laughing loudly and then getting in trouble for talking by our teacher, Mr. Frollen, which sounded like Mr. Pollen. Ha ha.

Then came lunchtime. The one part of my life that I will never forget.

I was sitting with Amber and two other people that I knew to be her frends, I think their names were Carrie and Ron. They were arguing about something...

"I told you what I thought about that, you idiot!" Carrie said.

"And I said that I don't really give a bleep!" Ron said.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to cuss just a little bit. Saying fuck won't kill you, ya gay bastard." Carrie scoffed, I laughed.

"But it's improper! I would rather cuss at you when we aren't at school, my reputaion can't take it if I got into trouble!" Ron replied, pouting.

"What's your reputation like, now? 'Gay boy has his heart set on becoming a veteranarian'? Oh, yea, that's a _great_ headline for a reputation report, you retard!"

"Must you always end your sentences with calling me a name? That is annoyingly monotonous." Ron frowned.

"Mono-what?"

"It means very repetative, amd your calling me stupid." Ron laughed.

"I never called you stupid! Did I, Amber?" After that, I stopped listening to their bickering... It got boring after while.

I started to stare off into space as the lunch hour passed by slowly. There wasn't anything in particular that drew me towards him. He was just something that accidentally caught my eye and changed my life forever.


End file.
